The Blonde Witch
by Serly Scarlet - Aquaflew
Summary: Bukan hanya karena penampilan aneh dengan dandanan norak yang membuat Lucy di jauhi, tapi karena kemampuan uniknya yang membuatnya dijuluki penyihir. Fic collaboration/ Warning Inside/RnR/ CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1: Penyihir Pirang

**Fairy Tail** **Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction, Multi Chapter**

 **.**

. **The** **Blonde Witch**

by

 **Serly Scarlet & ****Aquaflew**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **('=_=)/\\(~_~')**

* * *

 _ **Hanya karena kau berbeda. . . bukan berarti kau tidak dapat bahagia.**_

* * *

Penyihir adalah sebutan bagi seorang manusia yang mempelajari dan melakukan sihir, magis, atau **kekuatan supranatural.**

* * *

"Ya ampun, lihat dia. Model bajunya. . . tatanan rambutnya. . . _norak!"_

"Baunya juga seperti lumut."

"Norak sekali _sih._ Membuat mata sakit _nih!_ "

"Pssst. Jangan keras-keras."

"Hei, hati-hati. Kalian jangan berurusan dengan dia. Jangan sekalipun dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga tidak mau repot-repot berteman dengannya _sih_ "

"Dia si _'blonde itu', lhoo_ "

"Apa sih? Kalau _blonde_ , aku juga _blonde_ "

"Eh?! Jangan bilang. . . gadis itu. . ?

"Ih, seram!"

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku sial sekali harus melihatnya pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku tidak kuat melihatnya! _Ishh._ . aku harap tidak satu kelas dengannya. Tapi, dia manusia 'kan?"

"Namanya kalau tidak salah. . Eh! _Uso!_ Aku sepertinya satu kelas dengan. . . "

"… _Si PENYIHIR Pirang!?"_

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pot bunga terjatuh di hadapan para gadis yang sedang menggosip tersebut. Terkejut, para gadis menjadi terdiam seketika. Mereka menatap ngeri pot bunga yang― entah asalnya darimana― hancur menyedihkan. Dengan tanpa suara mereka berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat perkara.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail High School**_ merupakan sekolah menengah swasta di daerah terpencil kota Magnolia. Musim ini adalah musim di mulainya ajaran baru, terutama bagi para siswa kelas pertama yang baru saja menyelesaikan orientasi. Sedangkan bagi para siswa yang naik tingkat pada musim ini akan mendapatkan ruang kelas baru yang berbeda dari tingkat sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk penghuni kelasnya juga baru karena menggunakan sistem acak. Hal ini, menurut kepala sekolah, merupakan suatu bentuk sistem yang berguna untuk meningkatan hubungan sosialisasi antar siswa.

 _Fairy Tail_ _High School_ memiliki gedung utama dengan tingkat empat lantai. Lantai pertama merupakan ruang kepentingan administrasi, staff, ruang guru, dan ruang kepala sekolah. Pengumuman kelas dan daftar nama juga dapat dilihat pada papan pengumuman di koridor lantai satu. Lantai dua, tiga, dan empat merupakan ruang kelas tingkat pertama, dua, dan tiga. Gedung lain yang berada di sekitar gedung utama adalah gedung serba guna yang dapat digunakan sebagai tempat Ekstrakurikuler dan club. Para siswa di berikan fasilitas untuk menyalurkan bakat mereka.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia menyeret kakinya menuju papan pengumuman. Para siswa yang sebelumnya berdesak-desakan di depan papan pengumuman, tiba-tiba memberikan ruang untuk Lucy lewat. Mereka tampak khawatir dan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak sampai membuat kontak sekecil apapun dengan si gadis _blonde_ itu. Lucy yang telah mengetahui kelasnya, pergi dari koridor dengan perlahan-lahan. Para siswa yang sebelumnya terhenti menjadi ribut dan berdesakan kembali untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Ada yang menegeluh, ada yang bersyukur, ada pula yang tampak menggerutu tidak terima.

"Tidaaak! Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan penyihir ituuuuu?!"

"Ini hari sialku!"

"Aku sangat bersyukur tidak sekelas lagi."

"Aku akan melakukan protes!"

Kira-kira begitulah reaksi mereka terhadap sosok gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua itu…

* * *

Lucy memasuki ruang kelas 2-B yang berada di lantai tingkat 3. Puluhan pasang mata menyambutnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur cemas― cemas bukan karena melihat wajah kelelahan Lucy, tapi memikirkan nasib mereka sendiri. Gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua itu tampak berjalan dengan perlahan melewati celah-celah barisan tempat duduk yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Lucy, tapi semua orang tampak tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli. Suasana kelas yang sebelumnya riuh dan ramai, kini menjadi hening. Tidak sedikit dari mereka sedang berbisik-bisik.

Lucy memilih tempat duduk di kursi pojok belakang dekat jendela. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya di atas meja, duduk dengan perlahan, dan menghela napas panjang. Punggungnya terasa sangat berat. Ia berusaha menarik sesuatu di sekitar lehernya dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan!" bisik Lucy. Ke dua tangannya masih berusaha menarik sesuatu. "Aku sudah mengantarmu sampai kelasku. Jadi lepaskan sekarang juga.." bisiknya pelan.

" _Tidak. Aku tidak mau!"_ sahut suara penolakan seperti seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan nada yang manja. " _Di gendong olehmu ternyata sangat nyaman,"_

Sebenarnya dari mana asal suara anak kecil itu? Sangat tidak mungkin ada anak kecil yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Kalau pun ada, itu bukan termasuk siswa di sini. Atau bisa juga orang dewasa yang bertubuh kecil karena memiliki keterbelakangan fisik yang membuat pertumbuhan jasmaninya terhambat. Secara medis kelaianan fisik itu dinamakan _Sindrom Down_. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun dari penghuni kelas yang terlihat memiliki keterbelakangan fisik seperti itu. Mereka semua memiliki keadaan fisik yang normal.

Namun sampai saat ini, masih tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang _normal_ itu untuk berniat melakukan interaksi dengan Lucy. Mereka sembunyi-sembunyi menatap Lucy dengan pandangan menilai. Salah satu siswi yang kebetulan duduk dua kursi di depan Lucy terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik dengan siswi lain yang berada duduk di bangku depannya lagi. Menggosip. Sedangkan siswa laki-laki yang berada dua kursi disebelah kanannya berusaha terlihat acuh. Seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan keanehan Lucy.

"Lepaskan. Aku sangat lelah," pinta Lucy kembali.

" _Lima menit lagi, Oke?"_

"Lepaskan. Ku mohon. Orang-orang mulai menatapku aneh lagi," sahut Lucy mulai kesal. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cemasnya.

" _Ya ampun, kau itu lemah sekali. Huh. Iya-iya aku lepaskan!"_

Lucy bernapas lega. Sesuatu yang terasa menjerat lehernya telah menghilang. Lucy sibuk membenarkan kerah kemeja putih dan dasi seragamnya yang sempat bergeser, serta membenarkan posisi kacamata miliknya. Gadis itu kemudian meraih tas miliknya dan mengambil buku yang akan ia gunakan.

" _Ne, ne! Gadis aneh.. kenapa kau merasa berat padahal kau hanya menggendong 'Hantu'?"_

". . ."

Lucy berusaha mengabaikan. Jika dia terus menanggapi hantu itu, sudah pasti dirinya akan terus mengundang perhatian penghuni kelasnya. Mereka akan menganggap Lucy gila karena berbicara sendirian. Sudah cukup dengan tatapan mencela yang dilayangkan padanya setiap hari, Lucy tidak ingin memperburuk keadaannya.

" _Ne, jawab aku!"_ tuntut si hantu.

". . ."

Merasa diabaikan, sosok hantu anak kecil itu mulai mengganggu Lucy. Rambut pirang gadis itu di tarik-tarik dengan jahil. Sehingga ketika orang awam melihatnya, rambut Lucy yang di kepang dua tampak melayang-layang dengan sendiri. Padahal tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Kejadian ini juga tidak bisa disebut sebagai sulap, karena kenyataannya Lucy memang tidak memiliki bakat seperti itu.

"Hentikaan!" teriak Lucy.

Rambut kepang Lucy yang sebelumnya melayang-layang menjadi terjatuh dengan perlahan. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sosok tersebut menghilang dengan wajah sedih. Melihat wajah sedih sang hantu, membuat setitik rasa bersalah hinggap dalam hati Lucy.

Teriakan Lucy membuat penghuni kelas yang sebelumnya berbisik-bisik dan panik menjadi terdiam seketika. Lucy yang terlambat menyadari perbuatannya telah menarik perhatian, segera berlari keluar kelas . . . meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya dan seseorang yang sejak awal menatapnya intens.

* * *

Lucy menatap refleksi wajah di depannya. Gadis dengan wajah lelah, terutama kantung matanya yang memiliki bayangan hitam seperti mata panda.. Mata dengan iris caramel yang menatap kosong cermin. Bibir tipis dengan warna pink alami yang sedikit pucat. Warna kulit miliknya seluruhnya putih pucat.

Tatapan si gadis beralih pada rambut pirangnya yang sebatas pinggang. Jemarinya membenarkan kepangan rambut yang sebelumnya tampak berantakan karena ditarik-tarik. Setelahnya, jari-jari tersebut menyisir rambut poni agar jatuh di sekitar wajah, menutupi wajahnya yang ayu. Ia kembali memakai kacamata dan tersenyum kaku.

Lucy si gadis aneh dengan dandanan norak. Memakai kacamata model tua dengan rambut pirang tebal yang di kepang dua dan poninya hampir menutupi wajah. Apalagi seragamnya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk di lihat. Baju seragam atasan yang kebesaran 2 nomor dari ukuran aslinya, dan rok yang panjangnya sebatas betis. Padahal kebanyakan para siswi memakai rok pendek 10cm di atas lutut. Kakinya ia balut dengan kaos kaki panjang hingga tenggelam di bawah rok. Kakinya benar-benar tertutup kain.

Belum cukup dengan dandanan mencolok yang norak ini, aura di sekirat Lucy juga tidak menyenangkan. Gadis pirang itu memiliki aura suram yang membuat semua orang kehilangan tawanya dalam sekejap. _Ini karena Lucy memiliki kemampuan istimewa_ , kata sang Ibunda. Tapi bagi Lucy, ini bukan hal spesial. Apanya yang di sebut istimewa atau spesial jika hal itu menyusahkan hidupmu?

" _Luuucy~"_

 **DEG**

Ini dia. Lucy segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

" _Tunggu, Lucy.. Hanako kesepian~.. Mainlah.. bersama Hanako…"_ Suara rengekan gadis kecil berusaha menghentikan niat Lucy.

"Nggak sudi!" tolak Lucy kesal. Gadis pirang itu segera berlari secepat kilat keluar dari toilet perempuan.

Sesaat setelah keberadaan Lucy tidak terlihat lagi, salah satu pintu toilet bergeser pelan hingga terbuka lebar. Terlihat sosok transparan gadis kecil sepuluh tahun dengan kepala tertunduk. Gadis kecil itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan tersenyum mengerikan. _"Hanako.. akan menunggu.. Lucy,_ " ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Ya, kemampuan Lucy si gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua ini terbilang unik. Semenjak lahir, ia telah dibekali kemampuan _dapat melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu_ oleh keluarganya. Akibat kemampuan itu, Lucy selalu di ganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia normal pada umumnya. Segala kejadian aneh di sekitar Lucy yang di sebabkan oleh hantu membuat Lucy di juluki _**penyihir**_ oleh teman-temannya _._

Harusnya ia di panggil gadis indigo, gadis yang dapat melihat hantu, _sixth-sense_ dan sejenisnya. Tapi kenapa malah dijuluki penyihir? Umpat Lucy dalam hati.

Gadis pirang itu hanya tidak menyadari. Bahwa ketika ia marah atau sedih karena perbuatan seseorang, maka para hantu akan mencelakakan orang yang membuatnya demikian. Seperti ketika tahun pertama masuk sekolah, Lucy di _bully_ beberapa orang karena memiliki dandanan yang dianggap kuno. Lalu tiga hari berikutnya para pelaku pembulian itu tiba-tiba tidak datang ke sekolah. Gosipnya, mereka di hantui hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Beberapa orang ada yang percaya dan ada yang tidak. Orang-orang yang tidak percaya mulai kembali membuli gadis pirang itu. Suatu hari ketika sedang membuli Lucy di kelas, tiba-tiba kelompok orang tersebut kerasukan makhluk lain. Mereka tiba-tiba menangis dan menjerit. Seketika kelas menjadi histeris dan panik.

"Jangan sakiti Lucy!" teriak mereka yang kerasukan.

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Aku minta maaf. . . Lucy!"

Satu jam kemudian, para siswa yang kerasukan dan meracau minta maaf kepada Lucy menjadi tenang setelah Lucy msengangguk―memaafkan. Lalu detik itu juga mereka semua pingsan di saat yang bersamaan.

Sejak itu Lucy di juluki penyihir, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya.

* * *

 **DING DONG**

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar beberapa saat setelah seorang guru selesai berceramah. Setelah ketua kelas melakukan ritual salam, beberapa penghuni kelas mulai berhamburan keluar dari ruangan.

Lucy masih sibuk membereskan buku dan peralatan menulisnya. Ia akan menunggu hingga penghuni kelas telah sepenuhnya pergi, lalu pulang. Sepasang iris caramel di balik kacamata miliknya menatap isi kelas yang tinggal lima orang termasuk dirinya. Mereka adalah tiga orang laki-laki yang sibuk bergurau di kursi belakang― jauh dari tempat duduk Lucy, dan seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut merah darah yang duduk di bagian depan.

Gadis merah― panggil Lucy dalam hati.

Gadis merah itu tiba-tiba berdiri, sedikit membuat Lucy terkejut sebenarnya. Lucy pikir gadis merah itu mendengarnya, padahal ia tidak punya kemampuan telepati. Tapi kemudian gadis merah itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membuat Lucy bernapas lega. _Aku tidak punya telepati, haha._

Lucy kembali terkejut ketika sosok hantu anak kecil laki-laki yang mengganggunya tadi pagi muncul beberapa meter di depan gadis merah. Lucy menyadari si gadis merah sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum melangkah menghindari makhluk astral itu― tanpa menabrak atau menyentuh sedikit pun, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Dahi Lucy sedikit berkerut heran. Sebelum sempat mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, sang hantu kecil itu berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kepada Lucy. Hal itu membuat Lucy _reflek_ memegang pundaknya yang masih pegal.

"Tidaaak! Jangan lagi.." ujarnya panik dengan suara yang dibuat pelan.

* * *

"Aku pulang. . ."

Suara Lucy terdengar lesu. Ia berjalan lemas menuju ruang keluarga. Hantu anak kecil yang meminta gendong itu tidak mau melepaskannya sebelum Lucy membelikannya es krim. Yang benar saja, mana ada hantu makan es krim? Begitu 'kan menurutmu?

 _Aku hantu modern yang mengikuti perkembangan dunia,_ kata si hantu cilik.

Hantu modern yang disebutkan di atas hanya bualan. Semua orang juga mengetahui apa itu sesembahan untuk arwah. Dan sesembahan itu dapat berupa makanan yang nantinya dapat di makan oleh hantu.

Dengan teori ' _hantu dapat memakan makanan kalau kita mempersembahkan makanan itu untuknya'_ , Lucy memberikan es krim untuk si hantu anak kecil, dan. . . Ta-da! Si hantu melepaskan Lucy lalu sibuk memakan es krimnya.

Sebelum diikuti kembali, Lucy berlari secepat kilat menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy kembali menatap ruang tengah keluarga yang terlihat sepi. Matanya meneliti benda-benda aneh yang mendominasi rumahnya. Benda-benda tersebut kebanyakan berupa kertas mantra dan jimat. Dengan menghela napas panjang, Lucy menuju dapur.

"Mama?"

Lucy menatap heran wanita cantik paruh baya yang mirip dirinya tersebut. Ibunya yang mengenakan baju serba hitam tampak sibuk memasak di dapur. Bukan karena baju serba hitam yang di kenakan ibunya yang membuat Lucy heran, tapi kegiatan ibunya― memasak. Ibu Lucy, Laila, tidak memiliki bakat memasak. Tolong garis bawahi kata **tidak**.

"Oh. Selamat datang sayang. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" sambut Laila ceria.

"Seperti biasa, Ma. Orang-orang masih takut padaku. Mama sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja Mama sedang memasak. Kau tahu, Nyonya Marie memberikan resep mudah. Mama yakin tidak akan gagal kali ini," ucap Laila dengan percaya diri. "Lucy sayang. . apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Laila khawatir.

Lucy tersenyum manis agar ibunya tidak khawatir. Ia memeluk ibunya dan mengangguk. Saat sudah membahas sekolanya yang berat, Lucy akan menjadi anak yang tegar di hadapan orang tuanya. Tidak akan lagi membawa orang tuanya dalam masalahnya. Untuk mencapai dewasa, Lucy bertekad menghadapi setiap masalah dengan berani.

"Jangan khawatir sayang.. Mama yakin suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang mengetahui kebaikan hatimu. Dan kau akan mendapat teman." Laila membelai rambut Lucy dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Ma," dikecupnya pipi sang Ibu. "Silahkan memasak kembali, hehe.."

"Oh, kau benar. Mama hampir melupakannya." Laila kembali melakoni kesibukan _memasaknya._

"Ma, siapa Nyonya Marie?"

"Roh wanita baik hati yang Mama temui di supermarket." Jawab Laila ceria.

Lucy hanya dapat berswetdrop.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aquaflew** : Yoshaaa! Ini dia fic collab hasil debat saya dengan Serly-san.. Untuk Serly-san, maafkan saya yang sangat merepotkan dan keras kepala ini.. wkwk… Semoga kalian suka :D :D

 **Serly Scarlet** : Suatu kehormatan(?) bagiku kepada Aqua-san yang tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk melakukan fic collab.

Seperti yang dikatakan Aqua-san di atas, aku benar-benar dibuat repot olehnya! Banyak kendala-kendala yang kita berdua alami di medsos (Facebook Msg) saat mencoba bertukar pikiran. Seperti : **perdebatan, perkelahian, bibir pecah-pecah, dsb.** Ahahahaha…XD #JustKidding.

Baiklah, itu saja dariku. Terucap sama seperti Aqua-san… Semoga kalian bahagia… ^_^

* * *

 _ **RnR,**_ _ **please!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Kemampuan Unik

**Chapter 2: Kemampuan Unik**

 **('=_=)/\\(~_~')**

* * *

"Lucy sayang," panggil Laila dari dapur.

Lucy sedang menikmati sarapan ketika ibunya memanggil. "Iya, Ma?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melewati jalan besar di ujung gang. Satu jam yang lalu di sana terjadi kecelakaan. ."

"Bagaimana Mama bisa tahu?" Gadis itu menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskan alat makannya. Ia menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Roh ini yang memberitahu Mama," tunjuk Laila pada dinding kosong. "Ah, sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Wajahnya sedih sekali, Mama tidak tega.." Laila mengusap wajah cantiknya. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam selalu membuatnya seperti sedang berkabung.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan roh lagi, Ma. Papa bisa khawatir," ujar Lucy memperingati. Ibunya selalu merasa simpati dengan para roh membuat Ayahnya―Jude Heartfilia, sangat khawatir jika suatu saat ada roh yang memanfaatkan Laila.

"Baiklah, Mama tidak akan ikut campur," Laila tersenyum bijak. "Sebaiknya kau berangkat, sayang."

"Oh benar juga! Aku berangkat," pamit Lucy mengecup pipi Laila dan menyambar tas sekolahnya.

"Hati-hati! Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sayang."

* * *

Hari kedua untuk si gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua yang menjalani masa sekolahnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari pintu depan rumah antik milik keluarga Heartfilia― _orang-orang menganggap rumah Lucy adalah sarang penyihir―_ ketika ada sebuah suara menyapanya.

" _Yo, gadis aneh!"_

Anak kecil laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya ceria. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kecil bertubuh astral yang dari kemarin menempeli punggung Lucy.

"Kau lagi," keluh Lucy.

Lucy berjalan cepat membawa langkah kakinya menuju _Fairy Tail High School._ Ia berusaha mengabaikan si hantu kecil. Sedangkan si hantu semakin gencar mengekori Lucy, terus-menerus mengusik si gadis yang menurutnya lucu.

" _Gadis aneh, jangan mengabaikanku!"_

" _. . ."_ Lucy tidak menanggapi ocehan si hantu _._

" _Ayolah gadis aneh. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu padaku,"_ bujuk si hantu kecil yang berusaha menyusul seseorang depannya. Namun sepasang kaki Lucy terus berjalan cepat, tidak ingin disusul si hantu kecil.

" _Aku heran. Kenapa kau masih bersih keras pergi ke sekolah menyebalkan itu? Sekolah yang tidak memiliki perasaan! Lihat saja cara teman-teman sekelasmu itu memperlakukanmu kemarin, mereka tidak tahu yang namanya arti sosialisasi,"_

"Hmm, bocah kecil sepertimu, tahu apa tentang makna sosialisasi yang sebenarnya?," tanpa sadar Lucy menanggapi. Segera ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Si hantu kecil menyeringai karena berhasil membuat Lucy bicara. _"Hey! Jangan memanggilku bocah kecil! Namaku Zeref! Z-e-r-ef!"_

"Kau sendiri juga memanggilku gadis aneh. Namaku Lucy! _"_ bisik Lucy geram.

" _Gadis aneh lebih cocok untukmu,"_

"Kau ini hantu bocah yang tidak sopan. Jangan mengejek orang yang lebih tua darimu," nasehat Lucy.

Sepertinya gadis pirang itu menyerah untuk mengabaikan si hantu. Untung saja gang yang sedang mereka lalui terbilang sepi, kalau tidak, mungkin orang akan salah paham melihat Lucy berbicara sendiri.

" _Kau itu yang masih kecil!"_

Lucy menatap si hantu―Zeref, dengan pandangan tidak terima. "Apa?"

" _Jika saja aku masih hidup, aku adalah kakak kelasmu, tahu!"_ ujarZeref dengan percaya diri.

"Huh. Aku tidak percaya." Lucy meninggalkan Zeref dan menuju ujung gang.

Zeref masih mengomeli Lucy hingga mencapai ujung gang. Keduanya terdiam ketika menatap jalan besar. Di samping kanan sebuah lampu lalu lintas terdapat sebuah kerumunan orang-orang. Beberapa petugas kepolisian tampak sibuk ke sana –kemari. Sebagian kendaraan yang lalu-lalang tampak di alihkan pada jalur lain.

 _ **Sebaiknya kau jangan melewati jalan besar di ujung gang. Satu jam yang lalu di sana terjadi kecelakaan.**_

Ucapan sang Ibunda terngiang kembali. Lucy menatap kesal Zeref. "Gara-gara kau, aku lupa menghindari jalan ini."

" _HAH?"_

"Kau jangan menggangguku terus.." Lucy mendengar suara sirine ambulance datang. Ia sadar seorang mayat akan di bawa ke ambulance dan ia tidak ingin melihat mayat itu. "Sebaiknya aku bergegas."

Ketika hendak berbelok ke arah kanan, Lucy terpaku. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria berwajah pucat yang tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Pria itu tampak sedih saat menatap tempat kecelakaan yang terjadi di seberang jalan. Kebetulan Lucy dan pria itu berada jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kecelakaan.

" _Bisca.. Asuka.. Maafkan aku.."_

Lucy samar-samar mendengar arwah tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu di sertai menangis. Aura sedih yang memilukan pada arwah itu mengundang sedikit simpati Lucy. Lucy menduga pria tersebut adalah arwah dari salah satu korban yang meninggal. Secara perlahan ia segaja melangkah untuk mendekati sang pria arwah.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Gadis aneh?"_ Zeref bertanya penasaran. Pasalnya ia tahu bahwa Lucy tidak pernah mau untuk ikut campur urusan para arwah, tapi sekarang gadis pirang aneh itu malah mendekati arwah pria yang tampak sedih di depan mereka. _"Hei, jangan mengabaikanku!"_

"Diam kau, bocah!" bentak Lucy cukup keras.

Zeref menjadi terdiam karena Lucy terlihat serius sekarang. Karena tidak ingin ikut campur, Zeref memilih untuk meninggalkan Lucy. " _Jangan terlalu terlibat dengannya, Gadis aneh,_ " bisik Zeref memperingati. Perlahan, pemilik tubuh mungil itu menghilang dari sisi Lucy.

Lucy termenung mendengar peringatan Zeref. Hantu bocah itu baru saja memperingatinya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada ibunya tadi pagi. Tapi. . .

" _Ah?! Kau siapa?"_ Pria itu menyadarinya kalau si gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua itu sedang menatap lurus dirinya yang hanyalah sesosok jiwa. _"Apa kau bisa melihatku?"_

"I-Iya, aku melihatmu. Mungkin. ." Jawaban Lucy terdengar gugup saat mengakhiri kalimatnya, bukan karena sosok arwah pria itu hantu, melainkan Lucy bingung harus berkata apa. "A-aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, tapi. ." Iris karamelnya menatap simpati kepada arwah pria di depannya.

" _Aa, aku mengerti. . ."_ Pria itu membuang pandangannya _. "Kau memang bisa melihatku, tapi kau juga hanya manusia biasa yang tidak dapat membuatku kembali hidup."_

Dia benar. Karena itu Lucy hanya terdiam sambil membuang tatapan simpatinya dari pria itu. _Seandainya aku bisa membuat seseorang kembali hidup._

Sangat menyedihkan ketika kau tidak tahu keistimewaan dari melihat hantu. Setelah kau melihatnya, lalu apa? Kebanyakan arwah yang telah meninggal selalu terlihat sedih dan menyesal. Hanya melihat kesedihan mereka tanpa dapat membantu mereka adalah beban tersendiri bagi Lucy.

"ALZAAAACK! TIDAAAK!"

"Papaaaaaa!"

Suara-suara tangisan histeris itu telah menggugah insting Lucy. Mau tidak mau, ia pun mengalihkan iris karamelnya― melihat ke arah mobil ambulance yang terparkir di sekitar tempat peristiwa. Disana terdapat seorang wanita dan anak kecil yang menangis histeris secara bersamaan. Wanita itu tampak tidak rela ketika beberapa petugas akan membawa pergi raga milik sang korban yang ditantu oleh empat orang team medis untuk memasuki mobil berlogo P3K itu. Netra Lucy mencoba lebih terfokus untuk memperhatikan apa hubungan korban dengan wanita dan anak kecil itu.

" _Mereka berdua adalah Istri dan anakku,"_

"Ah?!" Lucy sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan pasrah itu. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kepada sang arwah. Iris karamelnya yang terlindungi kacamata tua itu kini tergambar rasa simpati.

" _Hari ini adalah ulang tahun putriku…"_ sang arwah mencoba tersenyum saat sedang terlarut dalam kesedihannya. _"Kami akan memberikannya kejutan, tapi aku lupa membeli kado. Karena pulang dengan terburu-buru, aku malah di tabrak truk.._ _Aku memberinya kado terburuk sepanjang hidupnya."_ Arwah tersebut menatap gadis cilik yang berada dalam pelukan ibunya. _"Maafkan Papa, Asuka . . "_

* * *

Peristiwa kecelakaan memang dapat terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Takdir yang menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang tidak dapat kita perkirakan. Seseorang dapat mati hari ini, detik ini, besok, atau sewaktu-waktu dengan tiba-tiba. Apabila manusia dapat mengetahui waktu kematian mereka, mungkin mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu hidup mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dan kemudian tidak akan ada lagi arwah yang menyesali hidup mereka.

Pada kasus kacelakaan hari ini cukup membuat Lucy menangis seharian. Mungkin di sebut beruntung bagi salah satu korban yang selamat. Tapi bagaimana dengan si korban yang sudah mati? Manusia normal yang menyaksikan peristiwa kecelakaan tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaaan seseorang ketika berwujud roh sedang melihat raganya sendiri hancur sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Beban penyesalan inilah yang membuat Lucy sangat tidak menyukai kemampuan uniknya.

 _Aku tidak dapat membantu…_

* * *

 **DING DONG**

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunan. Lucy masih tertunduk lesu, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada meja. Tidak satupun dari mata pelajaran yang di sampaikan oleh August- _sensei_ dapat mencapai indra pendengarannya. Gadis itu masih memikirkan kejadian kecelakaan pagi ini. Benaknya selalu terbayang wajah Alzack sang arwah yang menyiratkan penuh penyesalan, dan suara tangis pilu dari keluarganya. . . Lucy merasa putus asa.

Lucy menghela napas berat. Kini beban di dadanya terasa sangat menyesakkan. Tadi pagi Lucy hampir saja terlambat menuju sekolah. Kalau saja tidak memikirkan Ibunya, mungkin Lucy akan membolos dan pulang ke rumah. Kemudian dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, Lucy menuju kelasnya di iringi aura tidak menyenangkan yang lebih pekat dari biasanya. Lucy bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan tatapan dan bisik-bisik aneh yang selalu orang-orang lakukan. Gadis itu langsung menuju kursinya dan menunduk sepanjang pelajaran.

Lucy masih melamun. Iris karamelnya menatap bekal makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan sumpit, membuat tatanan _bento_ yang semula cantik menjadi berantakan. Gadis itu tidak sadar, aura suramnya membut teman-teman sekelasnya menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari tempat duduk Lucy.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Eh?! Siapa itu?"

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Suara teriakan histeris seorang gadis seketika mengejutkan semua siswa-siswi kelas 2-B, termasuk Lucy. Gadis blonde itu menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bergegas pergi mencari tahu asal suara teriakan. Pada teriakan kedua, satu-persatu dari mereka keluar ruangan secepat mungkin sampai akhirnya ruang kelas 2-B terasa kosong. Meninggalkan Lucy yang tetap duduk di bangku paling belakang.

 _Sungguh, itu bukan urusanku. Tapi. . ._

" _Lucy, apa yang terjadi?!"_

Zeref tiba-tiba muncul dan hampir membuat Lucy melompat karena kaget. Hantu anak kecil itu melayang-layang di depan Lucy dengan raut wajah penasaran. Tunggu, dari mana saja hantu ingusan ini? Bahkan Lucy tidak sadar kapan dia pergi. .

" _Gadis aneh, apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku mendengar teriakan dan kemudian banyak orang berkumpul di depan toilet_ _perempuan_ _―_ _"_

Lucy mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu mengagetkanku. Mungkin ada seseorang yang terpeleset dan terjatuh di dalam toilet. Dan. . ." ucapan Lucy tiba-tiba terhenti ketika di dalam kepalanya teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu! Tadi kau bilang 'Toilet perempuan'?"

 _Zeref mengangguk. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya, Gadis Aneh? Kau_ _―_ _Oi kau mau kemana?!"_

Lucy tidak menanggapi teriakan Zeref. Ia segera membawa kedua kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas 2-B dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Lucy melangkah secara tergesa-gesa menelusuri lorong koridor yang terhubung dengan deretan ruangan-ruangan kelas 2 lainnya. Ia menuju toilet perempuan yang berada ujung koridor ini. Toilet laki-laki berada di ujung koridor di arah yang berlawanan.

Benar saja, di depan pintu toilet perempuan terdapat cukup banyak siswa-siswi yang sedang berkerumun. Lucy berusaha mendekat untuk melihat keadaan. Lucy melihat pintu masuk toilet tampak tertutup dari dalam. Seorang guru terlihat menggedor pintu toilet, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam. Tapi kemudian semua orang bertambah panik ketika suara teriakan histeris seorang gadis kembali terdengar. Suara nyaring itu terdengar sekali, lalu hening. Bertambahnya suasana tegang, membuat setiap orang berspekulasi mengenai kejadian di dalam sana.

"Pssst.. pintunya tidak bisa di buka. Bahkan tidak bisa di dobrak."

"Se-seram.."

"A-apa benar di dalam sana ada seseorang?"

"Hey! Kau!" salah satu siswi menegur keras setelah menyadari keberadaan Lucy.

Lucy yang terkejut sedikit menunduk. Teguran seseorang tadi telah menyita sebagian perhatian orang-orang. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dan mengumpat keberadaan si gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua itu.

"Kenapa si penyihir ini ada disini?"

"Iya, benar. Si penyihir pembawa sial…"

"Mungkin ini salah satu perbuatannya," tuduh salah satu siswi.

"Hei!" ucap siswi yang tadi pertama kali menegur Lucy. "Bukankah kau itu seorang _penyihir_?! Cepatlah! Lakukan sesuatu seperti sebuah ritual atau… apalah yang penting pintu ini bisa terbuka!"

Mereka yang masih berkerumun mulai menyadari keberadaan Lucy. Dengan perlahan, mereka mulai menyingkir. Kerumunan orang itu terlihat seperti membuka celah untuk memberi jalan, tapi sebenarnya mereka sengaja menjauhi keberadaan Lucy. Tentu saja, mau tidak mau, terpaksa Lucy pun menyeret kedua kakinya hingga ke depan pintu toilet wanita yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapat tanpa sebab itu. Guru yang sebelumnya menggedor pintu juga telah bergeser ke samping, memberikan ruang untuk Lucy.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo cepat buka pintunya!"

"Iya, benar! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Mendengar ocehan-ocehan bentuk protes mereka, Lucy pun menurut. Tangan kanannya mulai meraih benda logam yang biasa disebut sebagai tuas untuk membuka pintu. Benar saja, setelah Lucy memutar tuasnya ternyata sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ya, pintunya benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka. , Lucy menghela napas pendek sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada tuas pintu. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Wajah gadis itu kini tampak tenang

"Coba lihat! Dia benar-benar sedang melakukan ritual. . ." bisik satu dari mereka yang memperhatikan aksi gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua itu.

" _Hanako.. Ini aku, Lucy. Copatlah buka pintunya…"_ Lucy berbicara dalam hati, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan pelaku penyekapan di dalam.

Tidak ada jawaban. Lucy kembali memanggil nama Hanako dalam hati. Pada panggilan ke tiga, ada sebuah suara yang bergema dalam kepala pirang gadis itu.

" _Lucy! Kau. . datang. . ? Hanako. . kesepian karena_ _tidak ada. . . seorang pun yang mau bermain dengan. . Hanako. ."_

Lucy kembali mengambil napas. Hanako si hantu toilet memang sedikit menyusahkan. Hanako akan mengerjai dan bermain-main dengan manusia ketika hantu itu merasa kesepian. Untuk membujuknya saja akan sedikit susah.

" _Aku bosan. . Lucy!"_ suara rengekan gadis kecil kembali bergema dalam kepala Lucy.

" _Buka pintunya, Hanako.."_

" _Tidak! Hanako baru saja mendapatkan teman."_

" _Hanako. Aku bilang buka pintunya!"_

" _Tidak mau!"_

" _Aku bilang, buka!"_

" _Huh. Keras kepala."_ Terdapat jeda sebelum terdengar suara tawa Hanako. _"Baiklah. Aku akan buka pintunya, tapi hanya kau yang boleh masuk! Mengerti?"_

" _Ya, cepatlah."_

Tidak lama setelah Lucy melakukan interaksi batin tersebut, tiba-tiba saja tuas pintu berputar. Lalu pintu itu mulai menggeser dengan sendirinya hingga terbuka lebar.

Sontak kejadian tidak wajar seperti tadi telah membuat mereka tercengang begitu saja― menganggap kejadian nyata barusan benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah trik sulap. Beberapa pasang mata milik mereka sedang mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan di dalam toilet, namun yang ada mereka hanya melihat kegelapan. Tidak ada seorang pun dibalik pintu itu. Bahkan seorang gadis yang sebelumnya sempat berteriak masih tidak ditemukan dan entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Hei, Gadis _penyihir._ Trik apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, huh?! Tolong jelaskan! Jangan membuat kami terus-menerus merasa ketakutan seperti ini!" seperti biasa, salah satu dari mereka mengutarakan rasa tidak sukanya.

Lucy tidak menanggapi. Gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toilet. Segera setelah Lucy masuk, pintu toilet itu kembali tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan tatapan ngeri orang-orang yang masih di sana.

* * *

 **BRAK**

Lucy melompat terkejut ketika pintu toilet di belakangnya tertutup dengan keras. Dengan gugup, Lucy menyeret kedua kakinya secara perlahan menelusuri sekitar bilik toilet― yang entah kenapa memiliki efek seram karena memiliki hawa dingin dan gelap. Lampu yang terpasang pada langit-langit sempat berkedip menyala, namun hanya sebentar dan kembali padam. Lucy tidak gentar begitu saja, ia masih mempertahankan pergerakan langkahnya yang terasa pelan itu hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan salah satu cermin yang memantulkan cahaya terang dari lubang ventilasi udara.

Lucy melirik ke arah cermin di samping kanannya. Di cermin tersebut, terpantul sebuah bayangan putih yang melesat cepat di belakangnya. Lucy berpaling mengikuti perginya bayangan putih tadi. "Hanako, sudah cukup. . ."

Tidak jawaban.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya berkali-kali. Lucy merasa harus waspada karena Hanako adalah hantu yang sangat jahil. Tujuan awal si gadis _blonde_ berkepang dua ini memang sedang mencari keberadaan salah satu siswi yang sebelumnya sempat berteriak histeris. Iris karamel yang tertutup kacamata tua itu secara tidak sengaja melihat salah satu pintu bilik toilet paling ujung dekat dinding tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Sepasang kaki milik seorang gadis menjulur keluar dari balik pintu bilik toilet yang terbuka itu.

Itu dia!

Tanpa membuang waktu, Lucy menghampiri sepasang kaki tersebut. Namun pada saat Lucy akan menengok ke dalam bilik―"KYAAA!" Lucy terkejut ketika Hanako tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. Wajah pucat Hanako yang tersenyum menyeramkan itu begitu dekat dengan wajah Lucy.

Lucy terpeleset jatuh ketika akan melangkah mundur. Gadis itu mengaduh merasakan nyeri ketika pantatnya bersinggungan dengan permukaan lantai. "Berhenti bertingkah, Hanako!" geram Lucy.

Hanako tertawa melihat Lucy kesakitan. _" Lucy. . . Ayo bermain. . . dengan Hanako. . ."_ rengeknya. Hantu gadis kecil itu melayang untuk lebih mendekat kepada Lucy.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Hanako, Lucy kembali berdiri. Ia berjalan menghindari si hantu kecil itu lalu menghampiri sepasang kaki di depannya. Di dalam bilik toilet tersebut terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang pingsan. Dahi Lucy berkerut menatap seluruh tubuh gadis itu terlilit oleh tisu toilet.

" _Lihatlah Lucy. . . gadis berambut merah itu. . . seperti Mummy. . . hihihi. . ."_ bisik Hanako di belakang Lucy.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!" Lucy berpaling ke belakang. Iris karamelnya berkilat marah.

" _Hanako tidak melakukan apapun! Hanako hanya ingin. . . bermain dengannya. Tapi gadis itu terus berteriak. . . lalu pingsan. . ."_ Hantu kecil itu tampak memelas.

"Kenapa kau menggulungnya dengan tissu?! Hanako, kau keterlaluan!" Lucy berusaha melepaskan tissue yang melilit tubuh gadis― yang ternyata si gadis merah teman sekelas Lucy.

" _Hanako menggunakan. . . tissue agar dia tidak kedinginan. Badannya lemas . . karena dia melihat Hanako._ "

"Melihatmu? Apa maksudmu?" penjelasan Hanako sedikit mengganggu Lucy.

" _Gadis merah itu juga bisa. . . melihat Hanako, seperti Lucy. . ."_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aquaflew:** Yoooshaa ini diaa! Ini diaaa! Semangat ya Serly-san, semoga peminat fic kita bertambah . Dan~ saya tidak menikah dengan Serly-san lho ya, siapa hayo yang bilang _samawa_ kemarin?wkwk

Sedikit curhat, kami masih baru dalam kolaborasi, jadi mohon maaf apabila fic ini masih aneh. Silahkan bertanya atau berpendapat tentang fic kami. Terima kasih banyak :D

 **Serly Scarlet:** Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ahahaha… *Plak!

Seperti sebelumnya, masih banyak kendala yang terjadi di antara kita. Mulai dari kesibukan aku bekerja, Aqua-san juga sedang menjalani kuliahnya dan bahkan sampai pingsan hingga di angkut oleh tandu karena jatuh sakit. #Sotoybanget!

Ya, intinya. Kita masih berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menyatukan pikiran kita agar tetap menjalani hobby karya tulis, coret-coret tembok dsb.

Ok, itu saja sih dariku.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, Minna… :D

* * *

 **[Balasan Review: yang login silahkan cek PM]**

 **ALVARO:** Yup, Hanako adalah hantu gadis kecil penunggu toilet perempuan (biasanya toilet anak SD). Terima kasih sudah singgah dan menyempatkan diri mereview, kami sangat menghargainya! Terima kasih untuk semangatnya Alvaro-san.. :D

 **Ayuka onyx Koyuki:** Yoroshiku! Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review, kami sangat menghargainya! Pair akan tetap di rahasiakan sampai chapter-chapter berikutnya. Di tunggu saja ya! Terima kasih untuk semangatnya Ayuka-san.. :D

* * *

 **RnR,** _ **please!**_


End file.
